Artemis Fowl: The Deadly Game
by AznAngel4u
Summary: The LEP HQ is destroyed, the only 3 survivors is H,R, and F. They are invited to a game by Wolf Rabbit, and mysteriously, she had invited Artemis Fowl, to praticipate in a deadly game of life and death. R and R plz.
1. Invitation and Disaster

"Artemis Fowl: The Deadly Game"  
  
By: Aznangel4u  
  
DISCLAIMER: I most definetly do NOT own the great Artemis Fowl.... ;_;  
  
  
  
Authors Note: This is my first Artemis Fowl fanfiction. After reading number two of this series, (or da sequel...) I cannot stop thinking about it. Artemis sounds like a kool characther ne? He sounds good looking, not the athelietic way, but the more cool and elegant way. Right? Well, as you can see he is my favorite characther. Then is Holly..... blah blah.... Ok, on with the fic. Sry! Please READ AND REVEIW! Tell me if you like. Doki doki!  
  
~aznangel4u  
  
  
  
Chapter one:  
  
A slim and elegant teen, not quite a little boy, not quiet a man, stood at his computer, brooding silently as his slender pale fingers were folded neatly in front of him. His eyes seemed quite amused as he stared at the screen in front of him. "Butler." He called out, his voice cold, crisp and precise. A tall brawny man walked in. "Yes Master?" It was quite strange to see a much older and much brawnier man saying master to a slight and mere little teen. "Butler, make a brief scan on this email with the equipments." Artmeis cocked his head to the side, indicating the small and intricate instruments which lay behind him, glinting a steely silver. Butler nodded. The instrument beeped in his hands as it was switched on, a small red light flashed as Butler scanned the email. His face was disturbed. "Artemis, what would you say...... if I told you there isn't a trace of where this came from?" Artemis nodded. "Of course, the usual, this person probably didn't use "email" itself to send this..... " His eyes narrowed. "I think it's time I do a little hitting the books now Butler." A strange grin worked its way onto his lips. His navy eyes were twinkling. "I sense a challange....." He turned as he left the room, whispering slightly to himself. "And I don't intend to drop out."  
  
  
  
Foaly seemed puzzled. "Captian Shorts, this came for you, and the strangest message was one it." Holly, a short pointy looking elf came forward, her eyes scanned the email, her face became squinty with rage. "Who sent this?!" Foaly bit his lips. "Wait a sec, let me run a quick scan...." Foaly clicked some keys and a puzzled look went across his face. His golden eye seeming to widen with amazement and disbelief. "I can't belive it." He said, his voice a high whinny. The centuar ran another quick scan. And another. Until a small image popped up. It was a small rabbit, the rabbit lifted it head, blinked and seemed to grin and almost immediately turn into a wolf. "We meet again Foaly. Nice try, but not good enough." The wolf/rabbit hopped into the screen and dissappeared, and the large computer went blank..... and all the electricity in the HQ went off at once.  
  
Artemis went through his books, brooding silently. 'Who can it be......' Slowly, methodically and merticually, he went through every possible person it may have been, but came out with no results. 'Definetly not the faries.....' he crossed each possibility out. 'If this is it.... then it means it may be someone I don't know....' He went through the meesage again in his head.  
  
Artemis Fowl,  
  
I have the honor of inviting you to a game in which will allow you to use your brain to the maximum. It is called "Find the Answer", not a witty title, but it shows the true nature of this game. It is simple. You enter, and then you solve things and get out of sticky situations. One large exceptions. There are certain penalties to this game. If you lose.... you're out. You may enter with one partner. Many shall be there, few or none will leave.  
  
-ananymous-  
  
Artemis's blue eyes becmae calculating as he rethought everything that happened with his perfect, nearly photographic memory. Was this a fairy? If it was, he or she was breaking the rules. Maybe it was the LEP? No, they had agreed to a treaty not too long ago. Slowy he went through many things. Could it be possible this "Ananymous" person was sending things through the internet with mere, "Magic"? But it was impossible, the faries, though they were one step ahead of the mud men society, were not that advanced, its either that, or they had no wish to interact with humans. So there was a possiblity. He skimmed through the little book in which he had taken from the idiot sprite. It was possible, it had to be, but it was illegal. But who would break the law like that? Better yet, why? And why him? His clever little mind whirred as he searched for an answer, and when he did find one, he sat up. "Butler." He commanded, his voice dripping with ice cold freeze and command. Butler, looking a little harrased came in. "Yes?" Artemis waved a hand. "I need a ride to China, to the city which we went to last time, when we first came across those people." He got up. "I have someone to deal with." He stalked to the computer. "Of course this creature would't suspect that I susapected it was magic, or maybe this person didn't underestimate me...." He clicked the keyboard, drawing a curious face from Butler. "Artemis?" Artemis answered automatically. "Yes Butler, I'm doing a breif scan, not on the source, but the amount and the pattern of electricity that the magic may have created wihin this system...." He clicked someting. "The electricity is abnormally high, and the intensity and the amount of battery into this email is out of the ordinary.... Not only that, there is a slight mutation in the electrical charge....." Butler nodded, seeing the picture as Artemis explained furthur. "You see, magical discharges given off by lepurchans and fairys..... are contain the same DNA pattern as the person who created it..... " Artemis clicked something, and the computer beeped and a image came across the screen. "So, by hacking into the other people (meaning fairys and stuff;) files, we can find the same DNA trace...." Suddenly Artemis's face became ashen. "What is it Master?" Butler asked, shaken that Artemis was actually shocked, it hadn't happened for 5 years since he was 12. "But this person is already dead."  
  
  
  
Holly groaned, during the blackout, the HQ somehow caved in on them, and she wasn't feeling all too well. The magic had healed her up to as much, but she winced from the still healing bruises. Blue electricity sparked all about her, she called out hoarsely. "Foaly?" A slight whinny answered her. "I'm..... alright... but I think I twisted two of my ankels....." Holly, who had on her helmit, switched the head lights on. She saw that half of the room had collapsed completely.... and that Foalys two hind legs were pinned to the ground by broken peices of his computer. Holly looked around, but the rest of the room was fine. At least, she thought. She took out her small pistol, Neutron 2000, and blasted the metals off of the centuars mangled ankels. Kneeling down she put her palm on his ankel. "Heal." she muttered. Blue electricity sparked all over the wound and closed them, and was knitting the bones and bruised tendons back together again. She heard a distant roar, and dodged a few dislodged debris. "D'Arvit! What the hell was that!" came a loud bellowing voice, which the two immediately recognized as Commander Root.  
  
Commander root, a short yet very intimidating creature, was just smoking one of his cigarettes, about to get up and go see about the centuars cursed alert. And suddenly the sky seemed to have fallen on him. And he was so surprised, the end of the burning cigarette had went up his nose, successfully snuffing out the flames, although, it did burn his nose and nose hair. With the variety of curses he knew well in many diffrent languages, Root got up on his knees, and successfully managed to grab a small flashlight, which just happened to be near his ruined 20K gold oak table. He turned the light on and managed to get through a little hole, the rest of the building seemed alright. But as soon as he got up, the floor seemed to have tilted on him, for he fell to his side. "D'avrit!" Two voices he knew called out, "Root! Are you there?!" He grunted. "Yea." He got up to his knees and crawled toward the light which was shining into his eyes. "Put the light down a notch, ur blinding me." Root said angrily. He entered the room, and was greeted by the worst news he had heard so far, in his whole entire 800 yrs of LEP work.  
  
Foaly seemed dismayed. "My computer...." He said brokenly. "What happened?!" And suddenly something seemed to have rabbit punched him on his forehead. "D'Avrit! The prisoners!"  
  
A silent chuckle came from two ruby red lips, two ruby red eyes glared back at the image of the young Artemis Fowl, and the Picture of Commander Root and Holly Shorts. "I've got you where I want you." She smiled. "Surely, the mastermind Artemis Fowl, the BIGHEADED Artemis Fowl...... would not turn down this offer." And she turned to Root, her eyes glaring. "And you." her voice was accusing. "Root. You won't live till the end..... I'll make sure you go down." With that she leaned back. "Of course, the eccentric Holly woul'dnt let down this offer either." She smiled as she folded her hands in front of her, light reflecting off her ruby red nails. "Let the games begin." She laughed, a horrible laughter it was. She reached for the switch, and Artmeis Fowls cold face, with his navy blue eyes and black hair, switched off.  
  
  
  
To be continued.........  
  
Do you like this? I hope you do. Yup......... ^^ Enoy, R AND R! H and A may be expected, don't critisize me ovr that though. *grins* Adios amigeo! 


	2. Game; Activated (The Start)

"Artemis Fowl: The Deadly Game"  
  
By: Aznangel 4u  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the book, I do own Artemis--*CLONK* ok, nvm.... I own nothing at all.... ;_; Ah, a very tearful moment.  
  
Authors Note: Yes, This may be annoying, but yes, I want you to reveiw. I guess there isn't many Artemis Fowl Fanfic readers out there, or its something else. Either you people or too shy or something. So, PLEASE reveiw, its getting really discouraging, my old fanfics got better reveiws, I got twice as much in my worst fanfics in my other account.... Geez, I almost have 200 reveiws in another. If you want me to continue, Do something about. Ok? Letting you know, you people who love to read but are too lazy to respond. (No offense, Its that time of the month for me ok?)  
  
~*Aznangel4u~*  
  
Chapter 2: Game; Activated  
  
Foaly shut his eyes in despair. "The convicts..... are free." "If they  
  
survived." Holly corrected, although her face complexion paled a little. "And they aren't  
  
happy campers." Root muttered as he put out his cigarette. He heard a quite moan and  
  
strange laughter coming from not too far away. Root muttered under his breathe. "The  
  
central computer is out of order, how are we suppose to know if that person is a criminal  
  
or not?" Foaly nodded. "There are two ways." Root raised an eyebrow. "What  
  
pony-breathe?" "Call out "Are thee friend or Foe", or also known as old fashioned way.....  
  
or....." Roots face became a strange sort of red. Foaly enjoyed this, even though the  
  
situation wasn't something to laugh at. "Or......" Foaly continued as he brought up his  
  
hand. "We can use my mini back up CPU. It doesn't do the big jobs like this broken girl  
  
does... but it can do." Foaly whipped up a small gadget. "I just hope it isn't crushed....."  
  
Foaly clicked the small keys on the hand held computer. "Well, good news is, this  
  
computer works, but the bad news is.... there are two goblin criminal's right behind this  
  
crumbling wall." Holly looked up in horror as she heard the jabbering of goblins behind the  
  
wall, and the sound of frantic nails clawing at the wall, and sounds of electricity and fire  
  
tearing down the wall, piece by piece.  
  
Artemis Fowl sat down hard. His dark navy eyes were filled with shock,  
  
but was suddenly replaced by a smug look. "Ah, very clever Mrs. Rabbit." Artemis stood  
  
up. "Xioa Rabbit, a former LEP executive, was seen as dead 5 years ago. The time when I  
  
first assaulted the elves." Butler nodded. "But I doubt she's dead. A pretty clever ruse if  
  
you ask me." Artemis grinned. "At least, we are one step ahead of this enemy." Butler was  
  
suddenly concerned. "But what if its some sort of trick? Some sort of bait to lure you  
  
away?" Artemis got up, "I am well aware of that." Artemis smirked. "I am one step ahead  
  
of her, though I still can't see why she may try to lure me away." He tapped the lap top.  
  
"Butler, I have one request to make of you." Butler contained his sigh. "Yes?" "I want you  
  
to hack into my file and change one little thing....." Butler interrupted. "But what about  
  
the challenge? Do you accept this? This woman is a sprite." Artemis's eyes turned a icy  
  
shade of blue. "Ah. Everyone who knows me, even a little, knows that I, Artemis Fowl,  
  
never backs down from a challenge." He turned away. "But first.... the LEP... I have a  
  
request to make."  
  
Holly was petrified as she heard many voices hissing behind the wall, sounding  
  
reptilian. She suddenly regained her senses. "As soon as the wall crumbles open, open fire  
  
with anything you have." Holly whispered. She grabbed her Neutron 2000. A claw  
  
appeared, Then, an ugly face....... PING PING PING ! The face disappeared as the hole  
  
around its head deteriorated and crumbled, forming a barrier between the goblins and the  
  
trapped LEP's. "What about the other LEPs?" Foaly asked. "I can't sense any of them with  
  
this computer." Holly gritted her teeth. "Before that horsy, maybe we should find a way  
  
out before the roof above us collapses on us?" She was answered by the echoes of rocks  
  
sliding away from their places. Foaly agreed. 'All right Commander Root. Suggest  
  
something." "Holly, you still have your helmet right?" She responded with a strained nod.  
  
"Duh, light? Headlight? Where else?" Root nodded, his face turning red again as he  
  
controlled his anger. "See if the roof is hollow and thin." Holly scanned the roof with her  
  
x-ray. "Thin, and slightly off balance, its as if this place imploded." Root suddenly got up.  
  
"All right, move out and cover yourselves." Before they could react, he took out a capsule  
  
which contained highly pressurized water within it, and flung it at the roof. The roof  
  
collapsed. "Quickly!" Root commanded. "Through the water where no debris can fall on  
  
you!" Holly cursed, Foaly skittered, but managed a majestic leap out of the deteriorating  
  
interior. 'I'm too short for this.....' Holly thought. "Captain Short!" Holly made up her  
  
mind, she jumped through the water, her hand reaching out blindly for hold. Two hands  
  
clasped them gently. "All right Captain Short, it seems as if we made it." Holly nearly cried  
  
as she saw the break of dawn breaking from the hills.  
  
Artemis frowned. "LEP is out of function?" He clicked the button again, then a  
  
laughing rabbit who turned into a wolf appeared dancing on the screen. "Daed!" it  
  
shrieked and laughed before it disappeared. Artemis blinked, and his mind quickly and  
  
easily solved what the wolf was saying, at least what he thought the wolf/rabbit said.  
  
"Dead."  
  
Foaly brought the last useful thing they found in their weapon storage room. Foaly  
  
shook its head. "Its strange..." Using his computer he scanned the small area. "Only the  
  
storage room held up." A morose sigh escaped the centaur lips, sounding sort of like a half  
  
whinny. Root ground out his cigar with the heel of his boots and cursed just before he  
  
said, "Well, actually its not a surprise, I'm guessing this explosion was caused by some sort  
  
of bomb. Because the storage room was built with bomb proof metal, and only that  
  
could've survived the explosion." Letting out a grunt Root drew his knees to his chest and  
  
sighed. "Now where to, there seems as if absolutely no one survived except for us, and  
  
luckily, Trouble is out on a vacation in Disneyland, Paris." Holly pointed at something  
  
which fluttered about her head and landed at her feet. "Look." Holly picked it up, her  
  
small quick hands catching it in midair. Breathing hard, Holly read the small piece of  
  
paper, her voice trembling as she read it out loud.  
  
Commander Root, Holly Shorts, and Foaly,  
  
Welcome to the deadly game. If you can make it in time to Fowl's place, you may  
  
be able to catch a ride. If you don't, you leave me no choice.  
  
~The Wolf Rabbit  
  
  
  
Root seemed to be rooted to his spot. "Wolf Rabbit? Now why does this seem  
  
familiar?" Holly's face became an angry color of purple. "Artemis Fowl..." She growled.  
  
"Don't you dare make me shoot at you instead of that coin I gave you."  
  
  
  
Artemis winced, the luggage he carried was heavy. He knew this game inside out  
  
now. He researched more about this Xioa Rabbit, and read, from reading between lines  
  
and her habits, that she tended to toy with people, by using the rules of a famous elf game  
  
called, "Periculum Cerebrum Ludere." Which, if you translated it, would be called,  
  
"Dangerous Brain Play" in English, in elfin is can be transcribed in two different ways. The  
  
elfin word for this game was "Game of Death" or "No way out". A game played back  
  
when humans and fairy's interacted, and when bored elf monarch's, such as the famous  
  
Queen Mab, if they got bored, they would play this game to amuse themselves. It was  
  
highly unlikely anyone got out. 'As far as I know,' Artemis concluded as Butler took his  
  
bag and flung it into the small private jet. 'This Xioa elf will play by the rules, if not, then I  
  
can break some restrictions too. I'm ready as ever.' He grinned, he also remembered, if he  
  
won, he can be granted any three wishes that he wanted. And he knew what he wanted the  
  
most. "Butler, did you pack everything, including our firearm?" "Yes Artemis." "All right  
  
Butler, time to roll." With no other thought in mind, Artemis got into the plane and flew  
  
off.  
  
Holly, Root, and Foaly barely made it to the Fowls mansion when they saw that  
  
Fowl was flying away. Holly's face contorted. "I'm going to shoot that sucker off--" Root  
  
shook his head. "Don't. There are things we have to ask him first." "Now what do we do?  
  
I mean, its broad daylight, and a centaur flying about in a hummingbird?" He gave a  
  
whinnying chortle. Root cracked a grin. "Yea, your suppose to be a crossbreed between  
  
Pegasus and a centaur...." His face became serious. "Now GIT!" Root yanked on the  
  
hummingbird and blasted off. "Its best not being seen, then climb under the wings of the  
  
plane and stay abroad." Root commanded. Holly shrugged. She knew that was coming,  
  
the centaur looked funny. "Hey, I'll monitor from here." He said. "I can't fly about, the  
  
weight capacity of this Hummingbird is enough to barely keep me off the ground." The  
  
centaur turned on the communicator. "OK, keep in touch. I'll be handling everything from  
  
afar. Good luck."  
  
  
  
Artemis raised an eyebrow, he could've sworn he saw an elf with a hummingbird  
  
strapped on his back on his plane wing, not to mention the sudden turbulence. "Butler,  
  
switch to auto mode." He commanded, his voice cold as steel. "Come here." Butler  
  
obeyed. "What is it master?" "We have some uninvited guest."  
  
  
  
Holly grimaced as she clamped the auto clamper onto he bottom of the titanium  
  
airplane. 'Not bad.' She commented to herself as she saw the plane's design. She adjusted  
  
the communicator. "Ready to launch the lens camera up to the window up there?" She  
  
asked Root. Root grunted. "Ready as ever." He tossed the small lens to the window, and it  
  
stuck fast. "We only have 5 left." Holly commented. "Its OK, all right captain, this is going  
  
to be a long day." With that, he clicked the shielding button. "Be careful, we don't have  
  
the mind wiper anymore."  
  
Artemis clasped his hands, a delighted grin upon his face. "Ah, Butler, your  
  
deflected the waves from the lens I suppose?" Butler nodded. "Why would they spy on us  
  
though?" "They may think I'm part of an illegal activity." Artemis finished. "Like last time,  
  
mistaken identity." Artemis grinned.  
  
Holy stared at the iris cam, the ex-ray vision was not working. Not only that, but  
  
the fish lens camera was only receiving a blank screen. "Foaly? You there?" She  
  
whispered. "Hail Captain Shorts, I am here, happily grazing with my horse relatives in  
  
Artemis fields enormous backyard." Irritated at his cheerful tone, she snapped at him.  
  
"Why aren't the camera working?!" She was answered by a loud snuffling. "I'm working  
  
on it." A sigh came from the communicator. "Well, I think Mr. Fowl just might know you  
  
are boarding his small vehicle. I'm not sure about this Holly, the connection waves are  
  
being deflected." "D'Avrit." was her short answer as the plane started to land.  
  
To be continued........  
  
R and R~ At least 10 reviews and I'll continue. And you stupid readers who do not  
  
review. DO SO!!!!!!! XO Writers get discouraged when there is no response.  
  
~Aznangel4u 


	3. Periculum Cerebrum Ludere

Artemis Fowl: The Deadly Game  
  
by: Aznangel4u  
  
DISCLAIMER: As it applies!  
  
A/N: No, this story does not consist of demons and all that shit that hentai was talking about. And I didn't even read one of his stories about a demon, and whatever he was talking about. ; But, this story contains allot of odd twists, so unpredictable as it is, here it is. OK? ^_^ And thank you Red Moon Kree for your wonderful review! ^.~ Ur story is just as good.  
  
~aznangel4u~*  
  
  
  
Chapter Title: Arrival at Shang Hai  
  
  
  
Artemis yawned, he had fallen asleep during the ride. He was instantly alert, he knew the elves were still there. "Butler, are we there yet?" He asked, sounding a bit like the young man he was, impatient. "Yes, we are preparing for landing." Butler answered, he stifled a yawn. He had stayed up all night making sure that the elves didn't try anything funny. Artemis observed this with a frown. "Butler, I don't think the LEP are going to try anything funny, and wouldn't have any ways, you needed not to stay up so late, I can't have a tired Body guard." With hat Artemis buckled his belt. The plane was landing. 'Shang Hai, here I come.' Artemis muttered, a bit amused.  
  
Holly gritted her teeth as the plan started to land. She pressed herself onto the planes wings, grimacing as she heard the loud fan near her head buzz. "Root what's your position?" She hissed into her mouth piece. "Very bruised." came a snappy reply. She clenched her small fists as the plane came to a bumpy stop. She heard a deep voice saying something in Chinese, she translated it, after all, she had the gift of languages as a fairy. "Welcome to Shang Hai Mr. Fowl. Your mother and father are surprised you arrived here. They never expected." She heard Artemis's voice, in perfect Chinese. "I have not come here for my mother and father, but tell them I wish them well. I'm on a business trip Mr. Cheng." The Chinese man answered politely and left. Holly heard the foot step fade away. She sighed. "Root what --" Before she finished. "Nighty night. I know you're there." Holly looked up and blacked out, the last thing she saw was Butlers face squinting, and shooting a needle into her.  
  
  
  
Holly opened her eyes groggily. "Nice meeting you here." came a cold frosty voice. She recognized it immediately. "Mud boy!" She snapped. When her eyes focused, she saw a tall slim teen boy with a white suit. His eyes were still the dark navy blue they had been, his complexion still fair, too fair, and his hair had grown long in the front, causing bangs to go into his eye. She immediately felt a surge of appreciation, which she immediately squashed as she realized just what was going on. "You --" Artemis raised a hand. "Shhh. Quiet, Commander Root is taking a nap." he said mockingly. His tone of voice became serious, and icy. "Why were you spying on me?" She was silent her eyes trained on the small painting of a tall lady behind Artemis's tall back. Artemis sighed as she refused to negotiate. "I thought we left the past behind us and we had a treaty." Holly's anger bursted, and she let out her scathing wrath. "I thought you were a decent person, you actually cared for your father, but now I see you aren't. You destroyed the LEP HQ and not only that, but you set loose convicts and killed many LEP members. Artemis looked innocent. Holly blinked, he looked, genuinely baffled. He turned to her. "I am pleased that you awarded me with the merit that I might have done that horrible deed. But I am innocent, it is recently, maybe 9:30 at night yesterday that I found that contact with the LEP was impossible." He stretched out his hands. Holly searched in his eyes for any clue of a lie. But his eyes were cold and kept anyone from entering his soul. They said that your eyes were the window to the persons soul. But obviously, Atremis had shuttered it away, successfully too.  
  
She cocked her head. "Then how did you get-- the note...." Artemis's eyebrows nearly jumped off his face. "Note?" Holly decided to tell him. "Look." She felt sluggish, 'Must be from the drug...' She took out the note, which was neatly folded into the front pocket of her blouse. Artemis took it, his eyes quickly read the note, and his eyes narrowed. Holly could almost she his brain ticking. "Oh. Wolf Rabbit." Artemis said out loud. "So you were invited to Periculum Cerebrum Ludere too. Artemis nodded. "Well, according to some files I've found, this Xioa Rabbit was an LEP." Holly looked miffed. "She died 5 years ago, just before you kidnapped me." Artemis shrugged. "I've traced the DNA matches back to her. This... former elf." Holly couldn't believe it. Xioa Rabbit was one of her oldest friends. A fairy from China, which was the origin of her name, she was a private, who commanded a small fleet, and supposedly died in an accident with a oncoming missile launched by some serious enemies they had been fighting not too long ago. "But--." Artemis waved a hand. "This is cleared up, so take Commander Root, and leave. Now we have nothing to be worried about." Holly sighed. "But--" Then Artemis got a crafty look. "Or." He replied. "Since you were invited to the game. You can help me get the three wishes." Holly shook her head. "She's not a bad elf, listen mud boy, she's dead. We found her corpse--." Artemis waved them away. "All right, if we can't negotiate then I guess we can't do anything about it." his voice was cold. Holly cleared her throat. "It doesn't mean I can't think about it." Artemis turned her back on him, he looked at his clean slender fingernails and blew on them. "All right, a day and no more. Butler, escort them out please, you can find your belongings outside the door." With a nod, Artemis left the room. 'More cramming to do.' He thought swiftly. 'This Xioa Rabbit must be pretty clever and deceitful to be able to trick her death, because I know she's alive.' He had to go over his "notes" again. About the game.  
  
Another email, but one which told him to bring along the little elves. It was almost time for him to go to the small "garden" called "Shiang Sou" out back. He was to meet this mysterious elf there. He sighed. It was 30 minutes till he had to negotiate with the two remaining LEP's. He stared at the clock, and then proceeded to translate a book filled with so seemed "gibberish". He already knew the dangers of this game. He was ready for it.  
  
Holly paced about in a small hidden area, she managed to drag Root behind the large obstruction. Roots face was red. "What's your position?" Foaly had asked him, his voice sounding far away. "Very, VERY annoyed and baffled." He had replied angrily. Well, Roots face was still red, but they had a decision to make, and soon, they had to come to a conclusion, for their time was running short. "I think we should help." Holly concluded, her eyes were straight ahead. "And Mud boy says that Xioa Rabbit is still alive." Commander Root choked on his last cigarette. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "WHA--?!" Flashes of emotion passed through his face, anger, sadness, happiness, and a glumness that Holly couldn't perceive very well. Root's had a bland face. "Private Rabbit?" He managed somehow to dislodge the cigarette from his throat. Holly just nodded. "She was in the LEP before I was wasn't she? And not to mention this, but she is 1,000 years older than me." Root was silent. "D'Avrit." He said. "Of course she would attack the LEP and pretend her death." A sad look came over his face. Holly looked curious. "What is it Commander Root?" He shook his head. "Its for another day, I'll tell you, when its necessary." Holly had a faraway look in her eyes. He somehow reminded her of her father. And, it was in a gentle loving way. A tear fell from her eyes, which she quickly wiped away. "So what's our decision?" "Help him." Root said dully, lacking the usual vigor. (Meaning his snappiness and anger etc.....)  
  
Artemis got up, tucking something cold and hard inside his suits inner pocket. 'Times up.' He got up and walked toward the door. "Butler, time to go to Shiang Sou." Just as he opened the door, two elves appeared in front of him. It was Captain Short (Thank you Chris) and Commander Root, they had just deactivated their shields. "What's the plan." Artemis nodded. "Well." He answered, "Lets just say.... I'll give you some hidden information on Xioa Rabbit. From what I see she is a criminal. She has wiped out most of the LEP members, killed a pixie, and lets say she had done some illegal activities." Artemis looked from Root's twitching face to Holly's shocked ones. "Lets just say, in exchange for me helping you capture and fund a little bit of you rebuilding the LEP HQ again, you must help me achieve the three wishes." A look softened Artemis's face as he thought of something in the far distance. Holly wondered what the "ice" mud boy was thinking about. But, they had something to do, and say. "Deal." Root said, a little before the words escaped Holly's mouth as well. Artemis nodded. "Butler." He called. "Lead these guests into the limo." Artemis put out a hand, "Negotiate?" Holly nodded and grasped his hand. "Agreed." They looked at each other for a long time. An elf shaking hands with a mud man. A sight that most people rarely see.  
  
  
  
They arrived, Holly was a bit nervous. Xioa Rabbit, her long lost friend, not to mention DEAD friend, a criminal..... a lier...... 'Time to play a bit of Periculum Cerebrum Ludere then....' Holly thought anxiously. 'Its a dangerous game, but I never played it seriously till now... no.... never... I hope Xioa is not serious....' They sat on the marble benches, in the midst of the beautiful flowers about them, waiting. They heard a rustle. Butler took out his shot gun, which he brought along for the occasion, and aimed it at the sound. "Careful!" came a husky yet high voice. "Show yourself!" Butler barked. A small girl, around the age of 15 walked out, her dark hair tied about in a ponytail. She was dressed in black, and had a small, nut deadly looking pistol at her side. Her hands were up in surrender, her brown eyes wide. "I-i-i...." "Are you Xioa?" Butler questioned. "Idiot Mud man." Holly retorted. "Does she look like an elf to you?" Butler looked down, shamefaced. Artemis looked merely amused. "Another player for Periculum Cerebrum Ludere ?" The girl nodded, relaxing as she put her hands down, her face was shadowed. "Viki." She called to someone in the dark. "Its safe, they're players in this game like us." A girl about the same height came from behind a thicket of roses. "Damn these thorns hurt." The brown haired girl sighed, her blue eyes rolling to heaven. "Oh god, why did I come? Remind me yet again Mona." The so called "Mona" answered. "A anonymous person challenged us, we never back down. Remember now?" "Oh, remind me never to hide in the rose bush ever again." Viki answered. "I never told you to." Mona retorted. Viki rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Artemis looked amused. "I presume you two are the famous FBI partners? The most intelligent out of most, and both age 15?" They stopped quarreling and stared at him. Viki was the first to talk. "He...he looks familiar." Mona grabbed her pistol. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE CONVICT!" She pointed her gun at Artemis. "You criminal, Artemis Fowl." She mumbled. She couldn't really see his facial features, it was so damn dark. Artemis chuckled. "I wouldn't pull that trigger if I were you." Mona heard a click. Butler had a gun to her throat.  
  
Mona dropped her gun. "Fine then." Mona replied. "Be that way." Scowling like a beaten dog she backed away from the strange group. "Hey look, its a midget." Mona cried out, pointing at Holly, whose face was turning a purplish red. Viki looked skyward. "My partners a air head." Artemis looked amused with the two girls. "I am the infamous, or famous, Artemis Fowl. Nice to meet you." He shook hands with a scowling Mona, and a exasperated Viki. "Lets play the game fair and square now." Artemis said, as if talking to little children. He was soon interrupted by a loud voice.  
  
"Welcome guests.... players for my little game.... Periculum Cerebrum Ludere ." The voice crooned. "The rules goes as follows, you will all go through a maze, you will answer questions to open and unlock doors, trick ones to tell the truth, and you must battle with strategy if you happen to come across the "Five dangerous Pawns". It will be like trying to survive in the wild. But I modified it. Wrong door, you are gone forever..... Right door, you are alive, get it? You have a maze to go through, with clues....... make it if you can. If you do, I'll be waiting...." The voice was gone. Holly recognized the nasal voice. "Xioa!" She cried out. Roots face had turned a pale color. Her voice was drowned out by a sudden rumbling about them, the ground collapsed below them...... and they pummeled to who knows where...... where the game will start......  
  
To be continued........  
  
R and R please! Tell me if you like it, I was so eager to post the next chapter up (this one) that it isn't as good as I wanted it to be, I promise, the next one will be much better, more plot, and more........ stuff. Action. Yup! R and R again~!!!!!!!!!  
  
~aznangel4u 


End file.
